1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin transformer capable of being used in a thin display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a light emitting display (LED) device, and a flat panel display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a flat panel display (FPD) which is a new technology appropriate for a multi-media system having a high resolution and a large-sized screen, or the like, has been prominent in the field of displays, instead of a cathode ray tube (CRT).
Particularly, a thin display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) television (TV) or a plasma display panel (PDP) TV has been spotlighted in a large-sized display. In the future, it is expected that the thin display will be popular in view of cost and marketability.
A cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) has been used as a backlight light source in LCD TVs. However, the use of a light emitting diode (LED) has recently been increased due to relatively reduced power consumption, prolonged lifespan, environmental friendliness, and the like.
In accordance with the use of the LED, a backlight unit has been miniaturized. As a result, a thickness of a flatscreen TV has gradually been reduced. In addition, the demand for the slimness of a power supply module within the flatscreen TV has been increased.
In the case of the transformer according to the related art, a coil is generally wound perpendicularly to a printed circuit board. In addition, the core is provided in a form in which it forms a magnetic path in parallel with the printed circuit board. Therefore, a magnetic path of a majority of the leakage magnetic flux of the transformer is formed through a space between a back cover and the transformer (or a space between the printed circuit board and the transformer).
Accordingly, in the case of the transformer according to the related art, since the leakage magnetic flux is distributed over the space between the back cover and the transformer, when the back cover and the transformer have a narrow interval therebetween in order to obtain the slimness of a display device, interference is generated between the back cover formed of a metallic material and the leakage magnetic flux, such that noise is generated while the back cover is vibrated.
In addition, it requires significant manpower to produce a transformer according to the related art. That is, since most of a production process is manually performed, there is a limitation in increasing productivity or securing reliability of a product.